This invention relates generally to subsea completion systems. In particular, the invention concerns a subsea completion system which may be considered a hybrid of conventional xmas tree (CXT) and horizontal xmas tree (HXT) arrangements. More specifically, this invention relates to a marine riser/ tubing hanger/ tubing spool arrangement with the capability of passing production tubing and a large number of electric and hydraulic lines within a relatively small diameter.
This invention also relates to a method and arrangement whereby both xe2x80x9creduced borexe2x80x9d (xe2x80x9cslimborexe2x80x9d) and conventional BOP/marine riser systems may be interfaced both to the tubing spool and the xmas tree, such that the BOP stack need not be retrieved in order that the xmas tree may be installed, and so that the xmas tree need not be deployed with or interfaced at all by a conventional workover/intervention riser, if this is not desired.
The invention described below originates from an objective to provide a subsea completion system that is capable of being installed and serviced using a marine riser and BOP stack, especially those of substantially reduced size and weight as compared to conventional systems. One objective is to replace a conventional 19xe2x80x3 nominal bore marine riser and associated 18xc2xexe2x80x3 nominal bore BOP stack with a smaller bore diameter system, for example in the range between 14xe2x80x3 and 11xe2x80x3 for the marine riser and BOP stack. Preferably the internal diameter of the BOP stack is under 12xe2x80x3. If the riser bore diameter is under 12xe2x80x3, it will require only 40% of the volume of fluids to fill in comparison to 19xe2x80x3 nominal conventional systems. The smaller riser/BOP stack and the resulting reduced fluids volume requirements result in a significant advantage for the operator in the form of weight and cost savings for the riser, fluids, fluid storage facilities, etc. These factors combine to increase available xe2x80x9cdeck loadingxe2x80x9d capacity and deck storage space for any rig using the arrangement of the invention and facilitates operations in deeper water as compared to arrangements currently available.
At the same time, it is desirable to accommodate a large number of electric (E) and hydraulic (H) conduits through the tubing hanger. A currently available tubing hanger typical of those provided throughout the subsea completion industry can accommodate a production bore, an annulus bore, and up to one electric (1E) plus five hydraulic (5H) conduits. An important objective of the invention is to provide a new system to accommodate production tubing and provide annulus communication, and to provide a tubing hanger that can accommodate (ideally) as many as 2E plus 7H independent conduits. The requirement for the large number of E and H conduits results from the desire to accommodate downhole xe2x80x9csmart wellsxe2x80x9d hardware (smart wells have down-hole devices such as sliding sleeves, enhanced sensing and control systems, etc., which require conduits to the surface for their control).
It is also an object of the invention to provide a subsea system that obviates the need for a conventional, and costly, xe2x80x9copen seaxe2x80x9d capable workover/intervention riser. The object is to provide a system which allows well access via a BOP stack/marine riser system on top of a subsea xmas tree. Such a system is advantageous, especially for deep water applications, where the xmas tree can be installed without first having to retrieve and subsequently re-run the BOP stack. Another important object of the invention is to provide a system which allows future intervention using a BOP stack/marine riser or a more conventional workover/intervention riser.
A new tubing hanger/tubing spool arrangement is provided which includes advantageous features from conventional xmas tree and horizontal xmas tree designs. The new arrangement provides a tubing spool for connection to a subsea wellhead below, and for a first connection above to a slimbore or conventional BOP stack for tubing hanging operations and subsequently to a xmas tree for production operations. The tubing hanger is sized to pass through the bore of a slimbore blowout preventer stack and a slimbore riser to a surface vessel. The tubing hanger is arranged and designed to land and to be sealed in an internal profile of the tubing spool. The tubing hanger has a central bore for production tubing and up to at least nine conduits and associated vertically facing couplers for electric cables and hydraulic fluid passages. The tubing spool has a passage in its body which can route fluids around the tubing hanger sealed landing position so that annulus communication between the well bore (below) and the BOP stack or xmas tree (above) is obtained. A remotely operable valve in the annulus passage provides control over the annulus fluid flow.
The method of the invention includes slimbore marine riser and slimbore BOP stack operations for landing the reduced diameter tubing hanger in the tubing spool using a landing string. Conventional sized BOP stacks and marine risers may also be used for the various operations. The slimbore BOP stack and completion landing string is set aside of the tubing spool, and a xmas tree is connected to the top of the tubing spool. The xmas tree may be deployed to the tubing spool independently of the riser(s) connected to and/or deployed inside of the BOP stack. A BOP adaptor is provided to connect the top of the conventional sized xmas tree to the bottom of the slimbore or conventional sized BOP stack and marine riser. The landing string, with tubing hanger running tool at its bottom end, is used along with other equipment to provide a high pressure conduit to the surface for production fluids, and to serve as a mandrel around which BOP rams and/or annular BOPs may be closed to create a fluid path for the borehole annulus which is accessed and controlled by the BOP choke and kill conduits.
After the BOP stack is removed by disconnecting the BOP adaptor from the top of the xmas tree, the xmas tree may be capped. The tree cap can be removed later to allow well intervention operations, and the slimbore or a conventional sized BOP and marine riser along with the BOP adaptor, can be run onto the xmas tree. Alternatively, a conventional workover/intervention riser may be used to interface the top of the xmas tree.